Chrismukkah Moments
by viper209n
Summary: Prompts from The OC Advent Word Challenge on LiveJournal. Julie, Sandy/Kirsten, Cohens 1, Ryan, Sophie, Seth, Seth/Summer.
1. Glitter

**A/N** : I am really enjoying writing these. If anyone would like to leave a prompt of their own, I would love to do my best to respond to it. Leave pairings, random words, lyrics, whatever.

prompt - _glitter_

Cheeks were chubby. Voice high. Excitement and happiness abundant.

"Mommy!" Full speed into the room. "Me and Daddy! We're making ornaments!" Her daughter sparkled from more than just the glitter all over her, shoving a piece of plastic in her face. "I made it just for you!"

She watched her husband walk into the room and smiled at his glittered appearance.

"She likes it, Daddy!"

"No, I don't." She watched her daughter's smile fall… "I love it!" and rise even further than it was before.

Now, Julie held the ornament close, tears streaming, on the first Christmas without her firstborn.


	2. Holly

**A/N** : Ansy, it's your lucky day. This was already written for the Advent Challenge and it was immediately Kandy!

Prompt : _Holly_

A forty year old Kirsten sorted the Chrismukkah decorations and found an ornament, one of her favorites.

An eighteen year old Kirsten heard the door shut and turned around to see her boyfriend of two months.

Without a word, he held a green branch over his head, a grin across his face.

She chuckled at him. "Sandy… are you too Jewish to know the difference between mistletoe and holly?"

He laughed. "No. But it was all they had and I figured it would work, too."

She smiled as he made his way over, branch still overhead.

"It definitely will!" She reached up and kissed his lips. Passion quickly escaladed and she marveled at how hard she was falling for him.

"Hey, baby!" A forty-three year old Sandy shook her from her reverie. He came from behind her and noticed the same ornament. "Oooh!"

He held the stained glass holly branch over his head. He grinned wildly, eyes sparkling.

"It was all they had. Will it work?"

She smiled at him before embracing his lips. "Always."


	3. Eggnog

prompt - _eggnog_

"Alright, Sophie," Seth addressed the 3 year old seated in front of him. "Eggnog is a Cohen family tradition. Finally, you are old enough to enjoy the amazingness that is eggnog. I know you have been looking forward to this since you were a fetus inside the Kirsten…"

"Seth, don't say fetus. At least not in the kitchen." His mother instructed.

"I'll have you know that I very much enjoyed my nine month stay inside that uterus, Mother, and I will speak of it wherever I please."

"Seth." His father reprimanded.

"Right, Father. Back to the task at hand. Finally, your day to become a full fledged Cohen. To drink the nectar that our great-great-great-grandfather Cohen suckled from the teat of…"

"Seth!" His parents were now in unison.

"Here is your eggnog, my dearest sister. May it serve you as well as it serves me."

"She's not going to like it." Sandy spoke up.

"Yes, she will!" Seth countered, turning in his chair to look enraged at his father. "Why wouldn't she? She's my sister!"

"She's three!"

"I loved eggnog from the very first sip and I was younger than she was."

"Did he?" Ryan asked, a chuckle in his voice. Sandy shook his head 'no,' rolling his eyes.

"Blasphemy! Sophie will love it. Here you go, Soph. Drink up."

"Seth, don't make her drink it."

"S'kay, Daddy. I'll try it for Sethie."

"Of course, she will!"

Sophie began to lift the glass. However, Seth put his hand over the cup.

"But, Sophie, don't just chug it all at once. You must savor it; enjoy all the flavors."

"I got it!" She raised her voice.

"Okay…"

As Sophie lifted the glass, Seth began leaning closer, wanting to see the joy light up her face. All eyes were on Sophie as the liquid entered her mouth.

The joy Seth desired to see never showed up. Instead, a grimace was in its place. However, Seth didn't see it long. Sophie rejected the eggnog as soon as it registered on her taste buds, spitting it out of her mouth as soon as she could. The eggnog sprayed all over her big brother.

Kirsten's mouth hung open as Sandy laughed into her shoulder. Ryan was gasping as he stared at his brother's face and hair dripping with eggnog.

" 's gross!" Sophie yelled at Seth.

The rest of the family continued to laugh as Seth sat in the mess.

"I guess Sophie didn't like it." Sandy chuckled in an 'I-told-you-so' voice.

Ryan countered, doubling over to clutch his stomach. "Nope. But I loved it."


	4. Star

prompt - _star_

Ryan loved watching her sleep.

Her mouth opened so slightly. Hands beside her head, head cocked to the side.

She was a picture of perfection.

He didn't think he could feel this way about someone.

His burning need to protect her was so strong. Nothing would hurt her.

He had made that promise before and it was broken.

But not this time. Because this girl wouldn't cheat on him. She couldn't do anything to make him stop loving her.

He would always be there to love and protect her.

Nothing would happen to her.

His little star.

His little sister.


	5. Reindeer

prompt - _reindeer_

Thud. Thump.

Now fully awake, Sophie gasped.

Thump. Thud.

Reindeer!

She pitter-pattered to her parent's bedroom. Noises indicated that they had also been woken by the deer.

She kept quiet so not to alert Santa and tiptoed to the bed. She guessed Mommy was scared and Daddy was on top of her for protection.

"Mommy, don't worry. 'S juss reindeer."

Both heads whipped to the side as they were suddenly alerted to the presence of another. Quickly, they removed their hands from placed they shouldn't be and Sandy fell off of his wife.

"Sophie, why are you up?" Kirsten asked, silently thanking God that Sophie chose to show up before any clothes were removed.

"Mommy, Santa is on the roof with the reindeer!" Her eyes were lit up. "I heard them. They woke me up."

Kirsten glared at Sandy. She had told him their bed was making a weird loud noise but he hadn't fixed or even looked at it. He just shrugged, out of breath.

"Well, you better go back to sleep or Santa will know and won't leave presents. You know the song, 'He sees you when you're sleeping…'"

Sophie gasped. "He knows when you're awake!" She whispered in sudden realization. "Go back to sleep!" She ordered as she scurried out of the room.

"We aren't really going to sleep, are we?"

She rolled her eyes as she pulled him on top of her. "What do you think?"


	6. Latkes

She jumped on their bed. "Mommy! Daddy!" Both parents groaned in their sleep and refused to open their eyes.

Sandy rolled away from Kirsten and onto his back. Immediately, Sophie jumped up and landed on his stomach.

"First day of Hanukkah!!! Latkes, macroons, yamakas!" She was singing the words. "Wake up!"

She ran out of the room, singing her song on the way.

"The spitting image of you is more Jewish than Seth." Sandy observed, amused.

Kirsten giggled as she rubbed her husband's stomach.

"Mommy! Daddy! First day of Hanukkah!!! Latkes, macroons, yamakas!" This time it was Seth singing, off-key.


	7. Party

prompt - _party_

Arms crossed. Bottom lip jutted out, scowling.

"I'm not going."

"You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't want to go."

"You never want to go!"

"Because it's borrrring!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is. These Christmas parties are always boring!"

"You are still going."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ugh! Sandy, you are acting like a child."

"Am not!"


	8. Wise

Prompt - _wise_

Seth wrote words on a piece of paper.

"No." He scratched it out. Scribbled some more.

"Stupid!" Scratched out again.

"I need to get Summer a ridonkulously amazing Chrismukkah present."

He suddenly looked over at Captain Oats.

"No, no. Last time you gave me advice I handed her a 'Jamaican me crazy' shirt and she practically strangled me with it!"

Seth returned to writing for a moment before looking back to the horse.

"Captain Oats, you're so wise. Like a miniature Buddha, covered in plastic."

The horse was still.

"Summer will love that box set of Yakuza Prep films! Thanks!"

Extra Chrismukkah points if you tell me what movie I swiped a quote from.


	9. Flame

prompt - _flame_

She watched in adoration as her husband held their daughter and directed her hand to light the flame on the menorah.

She watched two of the four people she loved more than anything.

She couldn't help but be amazed at where they were, who they were.

Five years ago when Sandy's former flame had shown up, Kirsten had almost been sure that if Sandy had another child, it would be Rebecca's.

Despite Rebecca, Carter, Caleb, Jimmy, Rachel, the Newport Group, and her alcoholism, here they were. In Berkeley. _Sandy caught her eye and smiled._ Happier than they had ever been.


	10. Bauble

prompt - _bauble_

"Ryan."

"Hey, Ryan."

"Ryan, look."

"Hey, Ryan."

"What?" Ryan turned quickly amidst the tinsel and ornaments and strings of lights.

"I wanna show you something. It's hilarious!"

"Well, hurry it up. Sandy and Kirsten want this place decorated while they're gone. Mainly so you will quit complaining about the decorations not being up." Ryan looked back to the decorations around him, wondering where to start.

"Guess what I'm doing!" Seth had plain blue ornaments in his hands and was lightly bouncing them.

"Wasting time?" Ryan guessed with a shrug.

"No." Seth continued, his face urging Ryan to guess again.

"Trying to get rid of your blue balls?" Ryan quipped with a smirk.

"Ryan!" Seth chastised, stopping his motions. "Sophie!" He nodded back toward their sister.

Sophie sat in an oscillating chair, too young and preoccupied with her toes to pay attention to her brothers.

"Dude, she's not even a year old."

"That's not the point. So, Ryan, are you going to guess correctly or not?"

"I guess not."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He paused for dramatic effect. "I'm bobbling the baubles. Huh? Huh? Bobbling… baubles! Good joke, huh?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned back to the decorations. "I'd give it a three maybe."

"Who asked you anyway?"

Ryan turned quickly back to Seth to answer him.

Seth quickly stopped him. "Ah… don't answer that! Besides your opinion is null and void compared to hers." He stepped toward his baby sister. "What do ya think Soph, huh? Good joke?" He eyed her skeptically. "Would you give it a ten? Huh?" He held up his hands to her. She smiled and cooed at him, dropping her feet. Her hands reached towards his as she giggled and made little baby noises. Seth watched her eyes, the same blue of their mother's, light up and dance as she played patty cake with him. He was lost in the moment until he heard Ryan.

"Traitor." He mumbled toward Sophie.


	11. Snowflake

prompt - _snowflake_

Sandy smiled as he watched snow fall over her delicate features. The snowflakes clung to her golden hair that was shining in the sun. He watched her blue eyes dance as the white fell from the sky, a smile spreading across her face. She turned to him.

"I'm so happy I'm here with you."

"Me too. I'm so happy I got to be with you for your first snow."

Kirsten looked at him, confused. "I've seen snow before."

"Oh. I just thought… with you being such a California girl…"

"Well, sometimes my family goes to Switzerland for Christmas. Or other times, to ski."

He deflated. Sandy was once again reminded how out of his league this girl was. His eyes bore into the ground. Kirsten noticed the effect her words had on him.

She moved in front of him, into his arms. "But hey," Kirsten put her fingers under his chin, making him look at her. "It might not be the first snow but it _is_ the best." She smiled at his and pecked his lips.

"Best snow."

_Kiss_.

"Best man."

_Kiss_.

"Best trip."

_Kiss_.

"Best Christmas."

_Kiss_.

"Slash Hanukah."

_Kiss_.

Sandy chuckled at her. "I just hope you feel this way after you meet my mother."

Kirsten giggled. "Well, if she made you, she can't be too bad, can she?"


	12. Scrooge

companion to _snowflake_

prompt - _scrooge_

"She hates me." Kirsten pulled ahead of Sandy in the park they had escaped to.

"She does not…"

"Yes, she does!" She turned to him abruptly. "She very clearly hates me! And for you to try to lie and say she doesn't…"

He pulled her to him. "I was not going to say she doesn't." Her face crumbled. "I was going to say she does not even know you. She hates who she thinks you are. And I hate to say it but she will probably never get to know the real you. But that's her problem, not mine."

"But, Sandy, she's your mother."

"And?"

"You love her."

"Yes."

"And she loves you."

"Does she?"

"Sandy," she scolded.

"Kirsten. If she did, wouldn't she want me to be happy?"

"Mother knows best." She mumbled, looking at the snow on the ground.

Sandy laughed, loudly, tilting her face towards his. "If I listened to her, I would have never left New York and I would have ended up being a violent drunk like my father. Thankfully, I didn't listen to her then and I won't be listening to her now."

He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Well, between my mother and your father…" He started with a chuckle. He felt Kirsten lightly shake with a laugh.

"They are such Scrooges, aren't they?" She asked, looking up at him. He smiled at her statement.

"Well, in Ma's case, a Scroogemacher." Kirsten's eyebrows came together, perplexed. "Jewish Scrooge." He explained. "Ghost of Hanukah past and such."

Kirsten smiled up at him.

"Well, some good comes from our parent's being so horrific."

"What could that possibly be?" She queried.

"We finally have something in common," he said with a triumphant smile. She giggled at him and stood onto her tiptoes to embrace him in a kiss.


	13. Punch

prompt - _punch_

Kirsten smiled at the punch in the center of the table. It was her favorite, made from white grape juice mixed with ginger ale.

She poured a cup, sipped from it. Immediately, the taste of alcohol invaded her mouth and the scent she should've smelled before invaded her nose. It tasted so familiar, so good.

It was hard to put the cup down without another sip. It was hard to walk through the crowd of others, already drunk from their Christmas spirits, to her husband. It was hard to kiss him and admit what happened.

But it was worth it.


	14. Pudding

prompt - _pudding_

"Taste this."

The spoon with a dark substance entered his mouth. Immediately, his face contorted and he choked.

"Too salty, isn't it?"

"Yes," he coughed out, filling a cup with water. As soon as he could breathe again, he asked, "Kirsten, how did you screw up pudding? I made the instructions as simple as possible. I even wrote them down."

"I followed them!" She defended. "I finished and tasted it but it was too salty so I added some more sugar but it was still bad so I added a little more but, still, it's bad!"

Ryan reached for the sugar and it was just as he expected. "Kirsten, this is the salt. Sugar is over there," he pointed toward the counter.

"Are you serious?" Ryan stared at her, unmoved. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Because it is your kitchen?"

With no idea what was happening, Seth walked in and immediately grabbed the spoon. "Oooh! Chrismukkah pudding!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ryan warned.

"Why? What did you do to it?"

"It wasn't me." Seth's eyes followed Ryan to his mother who looked like she was about to cry.

"You're letting the Kirsten cook?" Seth asked softly. "I hope you are supervising her well. Although with what I hear about this pudding, apparently not," he said as he left the room.

"I give up!" Kirsten declared, exhasperated. She started to untie her apron.

"No, no, Kirsten. C'mon. We'll fix this together."

"But I am going to ruin Chrismukkah dinner!"

"No, you will not. C'mon. If you give up, you'll never get better." She still looked unconvinced. "I'll walk you through it this time."

"Okay…" she relented.

"Besides," Ryan said as he retrieved the sugar. "You had it perfect before you added a cup and a half of salt."


	15. Visitor

prompt - _visitor_

"How did this happen?!" Kirsten yelled.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You told me it was the weekend before." Sandy defended.

"No, I said the weekend after!"

"No, you didn't!"

Kirsten was about to pull out her hair.

"What is happening?" Seth asked, loudly.

"Why would I tell you my father would be here the weekend before Hannukah when your mother is the Jewish one?!" Kirsten asked. "I said that my father would be here the weekend after Christmas so you should get your mother to come before Hannukah so she could be here for most of the days and so they would have close to zero chance of seeing one another."

"Oh."

"You aren't saying what I think you are saying are you?" Seth asked.

"But you were too interested in whatever surf wax you found on eBay for 'such a great price it is ridonkulous.'" She yelled mimicking his exact words.

"Father, you are stealing my words?"

"And now I've told my father to be here the weekend after Christmas and you've told your mother the same thing!"

Seth's face was filled with sheer terror. The world's worst visitors would be at his house at the same time? They needed a Chrismukkah miracle.


	16. Miracle

prompt - _miracle_

Sandy stared at the miracle in his arms. Her sleeping face twinkled from the tree's lights. He was a father again. At the age of forty-two, he was the father of a newborn baby girl. He had not predicted this. But then, who would have?

He looked over at his wife, who was smiling at him and their daughter. She looked more beautiful than the first day he laid eyes on her. He told her so.

He looked back at Sophie. He knew she would be the spitting image of her mother.

Kirsten smiled at him again.

Life was great.


	17. Gold

prompt - _gold_

A twenty-two year old Sophie Rose sat in her living room, unpacking the Christmas decorations. She came across a golden angel she had made when she was ten. Tears sprang to her eyes.

A kiss was pressed into her hair as her husband of two years joined her on the floor. His face showed worry as he saw her tears. She answered before he could ask.

"I made this with Mom when I was ten. Dad claimed it was his favorite, always finding the perfect, most prominent place on the tree to place it." She smiled sadly, looking down at the ornament. "First Chrismukkah without him is going to be so hard." Her tears began to fall freely. She felt arms engulf her and soon heard a heartbeat against her ear.

"Mom's drinking." She squeaked. "Ryan's drinking and brooding. Seth's drinking, brooding, and rambling, all at the same time." She whimpered, exasperated. "I just don't know what to do."


	18. Dreidel

**Thanks everyone for reading! Merry Chrismukkah! There are still more prompts to be written. I have just gotten so busy. But here is a Chrismukkah gift : three chapters at once!**

prompt - _dreidel_

"Mommy?"

"Go back and play, Sophie." She sniffled from the closet.

"They're not playing anymore."

"Why not?"

"I took the dreidel away from them."

"Sophie." She scolded, opening the door. "Go back and play with them."

"I wanna play with you, Mommy." She quietly told the woman sitting on the floor. Kirsten didn't shut the door so Sophie walked in and set herself in Kirsten's lap.

"You don't have to be Jewish to play." Sophie said, twirling the top. "No matter what the Nana says."

Kirsten smiled at her daughter. At least there was one nice Sophie in the house.


	19. Carol

As she pulled the Chrismukkah cookies out of the oven, Summer heard shouting. Setting the tray on the counter, she waddled toward the foyer. She wondered who was on the other side of the door her husband had answered and why Seth was so angry at them.

"Seth," she asked, hands over her round belly where their child lay. "Who is it?" Seth opened the door a bit wider for his wife to see. She looked out to see ten small children who could not have been older than eight. A few moms stood with them and did not look amused. Summer looked at her husband, her glare questioning.

"They want to sing to us!" Seth sounded outraged.

"Yes, they're carolers. It's what they do."

"I told them if they want to sing at this house the carols have to be half Christmas, half Hanukah. They responded that they don't know any Hanukah carols! Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous?"

Summer stared at Seth for a moment before turning to the group of carolers. The mothers looked no more pleased than when she first saw them.

"Could you excuse us for one moment?" Gently, she pushed the door close. As soon as she could without being seen, Summer turned quickly to Seth.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Seth was flabbergasted. "But they…"

Summer interrupted. "They are children! They are adorable and they are signing to us. _You_, on the other hand, are going to shut up and listen!"

Seth looked down at the stubborn woman in front of him. His eyes lowered and focused on her belly. He knew not to mess with a pregnant Summer. He plastered a smile on his face as he opened the door back up.

"So… I heard you delightful jewels were going to sing to us?"


	20. Ribbon

It's that time of the year again!!!

_Prompt_ - Ribbon

Kirsten held Sophie's letter to Santa in her hands. She giggled as she read aloud the required attributes of her request.

"Four legs, cute ears, toenails to paint, big brown eyes, a little tail and with a pretty red ribbon around it's neck with a bow on top."

"A puppy?" Sandy asked warily.

"Here is a hint. She is also asking for a saddle."

"A pony," Sandy concluded with a sigh. It was going to be difficult to tell Sophie she would not be getting a pony.

"Nope." Kirsten smiled in her motherly way. "She wants a 'hippopastamus' for Christmas."


	21. Spice

A/N : Written at 2 a.m. All mistakes are mine!

prompt - _spice_

As he falls, Ryan knocks a bowl of two day old cereal off the table. It clatters to the floor, landing beside him. His head hurts and that last punch didn't help. Neither did slamming his head on the ceramic tile. He imagines he feels blood but tries not to think about it.

He wonders if he should act like he's been knocked out. Maybe Dawn's new, or old (who could tell the difference anymore?), boyfriend would stop beating him if he wouldn't try to fight back.

But then, Ryan considers how drunk this man is. He may not stop. He may keep punching and kicking until he's had his fill.

He's not sure what the best plan is.

But Ryan knows he doesn't want his last breath to inhale the overpowering scent of Old Spice deodorant, stale milk, and cheap whiskey.

So he keeps fighting. And he never stops fighting.


	22. Candle

**A/N : **My cousin's wedding was this weekend and they did a salt covenant. So when I saw this prompt, it's what I thought of.

Prompt – _Candle_

The audience watched as his mother lit his candle.

They remained silent as her mother lit hers.

Quietly, the groom took his place, awaiting his bride.

Bridesmaid and groomsmen walked down the aisle. (Too slowly in the groom's opinion.)

Finally, the doors were shut again. The bride took her place, awaiting her father, who wouldn't be showing up.

The music from the organ swelled; the groom's heart leaped. As the doors finally opened, exposing the woman he loved more than anything, his heart raced.

He watched as she walked herself down the aisle. As soon as he could, he held his hand out for her, waiting for her slender one to slide into his. He chuckled lightly at their matching grins.

They walked delicately toward the rabbi (to his mother's happiness) and began the beginning of their life together.


	23. Donkey and Sled

_A/N : Set during Season One. What if Ryan had gone with Sandy and Kirsten to the video rental store while Seth was giving the gifts to Summer and Anna?_

_I put prompts 5 (donkey) and 6 (sled) together._

As Kirsten began scooping Thai food out of containers and onto plates, Seth rummaged through the movie rentals.

'Over the Top.' Seth prepared himself for Sandy quietly quoting all of Stalone's lines.

"It's a Wonderful Life". "Fiddler on the Roof".

"Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey." Seth rolled his eyes, knowing his mom would start tearing up in the first 20 minutes, which would give his father an excuse to hold her tighter.

Sandy entered the kitchen and started filling glasses with ice as Seth came to the last DVD selection.

"'Cool Runnings'?" He questioned aloud. "The bobsledding movie?"

"Hey. Bobsledding classic, mon!" Sandy answered in his best Jamaican accent.

"Who chose this?" He eyes his parents suspiciously, his main suspect being Kirsten.

"Ryan did," she stated, her tone telling Seth to drop it. She met her husband's eyes, both remembering their trip to the store.

_Ryan was smirking fondly as he looked over the back of a DVD case. He obviously didn't hear Sandy and Kirsten approaching._

"_Hey kid. Whatcha got?" Ryan's head shot up at the hand on his shoulder._

"_Nothing." He put the case back on the shelf as he turned back to his guardians. Kirsten and Sandy both felt disappointed as Ryan's wall went back up._

"'_Cool Runnings', huh?" Sandy asked. "John Candy fan?"_

"_My mom was. She though she met him in a restaurant she waitressed in once." Kirsten and Sandy listened intently as Ryan looked at the shelf and let them glimpse into his world before they were a part of it. "It was the only kid's movie she liked. She said the rest gave her a headache but she let us watch this one as many times as we wanted. Trey and I even tried to make a cardboard bobsled once."_

_They didn't dare speak, just in case Ryan had more to say. He turned to them, made an attempt to smile, and asked, "So, what do you guys have?"_

_Sandy listed the titles. As he got to the end, Kirsten reached past Ryan and grabbed the case._

"_and 'Cool Runnings'. All the Chrismukkah classics." She said before smiling at her new son._


	24. Spirit

After a lot of prompting, both subtle and, at times, not so subtle, Seth had finally made the biggest decision of his life. And at the same time, he'd experienced the biggest betrayal he would ever know. How could Summer do that to him? She was the biggest hypocrite he knew. However, he couldn't deny how madly in love with her he was, hypocrisy and all. But honestly, how could she not be on his side? It's not like she'd ever give Princess Sparkle away.

But the time had come. The torch needed to be passed.

Seth gathered Captain Oats and all the horse's belongings. The Lincoln Logs for his stable were all in the barrel. His own personal sized yammuclaus that Lindsay had made him was packed.

After telling his best childhood friend that no one would ever take his place, Seth asked the plastic horse to put up with slobbery, sticky little girl hands.

Seth said his last goodbye and presented Captain Oats to a five year old Sophie in a grand ceremony that everyone was required to attend.

Sophie's first question was "Do I get to rename him?"

Before Seth could reject this request, Kirsten answered with an "Of course, sweetheart."

Sophie squealed. "Spirit!" She began playing with the horse, making him gallop across the table.

Even though he was 24. Even though she was five. Even though it was a plastic horse. Even though "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron" was her new favorite movie of all time. Even though his entire family was there, amused and grinning fondly at the youngest member of the clan.

Seth still doesn't know what came over him.

The next thing he knew he was sprinting out of the house, his full name being shouted by his parents, Captain Oats in hand, Ryan a few strides behind, and Sophie's screams so loud that it sounded as if she was on his shoulder.


	25. Cracker and Angel

Companion to _spirit_

Prompt 8 – _Cracker_  
Prompt 9 – _Angel_

Despite a punch in the arm from Ryan, Seth kept his tight hold of the beloved Captain Oats. He did agree to go back to the house if Ryan would stop yelling at him.

As predicted, he wasn't met with what one could call a warm welcome. His mother cut her eyes at him from her position on the couch. Summer shook her head as she took in his appearance. His hair had leaves sticking out of it and his clothes were covered in dirt. Taylor was the only one who looked even remotely sympathetic to his plight.

Seth refused to let this shake him. He was not wrong. He may have acted inappropriately. Clearly he shouldn't have ever even considered bestowing Sophie with Captain Oats. But his reason was perfectly reasonable. This was Captain Oats for crying out loud.

No. He resolved firmly. He wasn't flinching from his decision.

Of course, that was before his father came down the stairs. He was out of breath and beads of sweat were forming on his hairline. To begin with, Sandy had been so focused on regulating his breathing that he hadn't noticed Seth had returned. Once he did notice, Seth really wished he hadn't.

His eyes were full of so much fury and disbelief that Seth could not hold them with his own. His gaze turned to the living room and he looked upon his mother's face. What he saw frightened him further. He'd seen that look before. He knew his mother could get his father to do anything. Murder another person? Most likely. All she had to do was give him a certain look and he was butter.

Of course, there was another face telling him to do whatever he deemed necessary. This was the face she gave Sandy when he disciplined Seth. Crap.

"I hope," Sandy finally broke the silence. "That you are satisfied."

Seth should have known that was a rhetorical statement. "So she's pretty upset, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd say so! It took a promise of a lifetime supply of animal crackers, two rounds with me as her personal horse before she quit wailing. Then afterwards, two more rounds of galloping around on all fours." Sandy was breathless. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Seth tried to look like the innocent angel he was. "I'm sorry."

"You're damn right you're sorry!" Sandy shouted. "Now give me that stupid horse!" His hand stretched out.

"No," Seth looked at his father as if he were insane.

"Excuse me?" Sandy asked. "It's a plastic horse. You are twenty-five."

"You cannot have him!" Seth shouted back as Kirsten decided to intervene.

She approached her husband, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Sandy, we can get Sophie her own horse."

With his eyes still fixed on Seth, Sandy growled. "You promised her."

Seth's eyes fell from his father's onto the floor. Kirsten got in between her husband and her son.

She forced Sandy to look at her. "Sandy," she started, giving him her own angel eyes. "It'll be alright."

Sandy remained as tense as he had been for about a minute before he let out a big sigh and relaxed a tiny bit. He spoke quietly to his wife though he could still be heard.

"Okay. But you're on horse riding duty until we buy the toy." He teased her. She smiled back.

"I'll go to the store now." She grabbed her purse from the table in the foyer and reached for her jacket, bringing Sandy his as well. "You coming too?"

"Yes," he answered softly as he threaded his arms through the coat sleeves. He looked back at Seth. "Don't ever do that again."


	26. Wreath and Gift

Home for lunch, Kirsten picked up the wreath beside the pool house door. It was propped gently against the wall, making Ryan's claim that it had fallen questionable at best.

It hurt her to hear about Ryan's holiday memories. Nobody should have to go through that. No child should associate drinking, crying, and cops with Christmas.

Despite her original concerns, Ryan had proved to be the perfect gift the Cohens had desperately needed. Although they did not know it at the time.

And even though they had given him a place to stay and food to eat, Kirsten wondered if they would ever convince him that they were trying to give him the perfect gift, just as he gave them.

They wanted to be a real family, stable and loving. They wanted to give him a home rather than a house, a place to be safe and free. Not for any personal gain on their own behalf but because Ryan deserved it. He deserved to be loved.


	27. Wassail

A/N : Thanks for the prompts! I'm not sure I will get around to them, I'm already incredibly behind with the official ones. But thanks anyway! Hope everyone is having a merry holiday season.

Prompt - _Wassail_

Though he didn't express it often, Ryan was very grateful for the Cohens and what they had done for him. He knew it was sappy but he did consider them his own family. He would do anything for them.

That included eating Kirsten's attempts at cooking, even when it looked and tasted like charcoal and stoically accepting Sandy stabbing his ninja even when they were on the same team.

However, when he heard, _"Here we come a-wassailing / among the leaves so green"_descending from the stairwell, he knew he would not be able to be polite about Seth's singing.


	28. Light & Tinsel

**A/N** : _This idea was inspired by Princess Oats 435's story, Pine Needles. She's located in my Favorite Authors section on my profile page if you'd like to read any of her amazing stories._

_Also, this is as close as I can get to Ryan calling Sandy and Kirsten mom and dad. So many different people have done it in such beautiful and realistic ways that I can't even try without completely copying them. If anyone wants some links to these stories, just message me and I'll link you to them. But thanks for the prompt!_

_Prompt 13 – __**Light**__  
Prompt 18 - __**Tinsel**_

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Sophie staggered out of her room. She pitter-pattered down the hall toward her parents' bedroom. The bright light of the Christmas tree stopped her from continuing. The tree was supposed to be off when everyone was in bed. Seth had warned her about leaving the lights on. He told her about the year Ryan had left the lights plugged in and the living room had caught fire. Later, Dad reminded her that her big brother loved to make up stories.

But Sophie knew the lights being on could be dangerous. She left her trail to the master bedroom to go investigate. She didn't expect to see two pairs of legs sticking out from the bottom of the tree. She recognized the jammies that belonged to her mother and her brother.

"Mommy? Ryan? What are you doing?"

"Hey, Soph." It was odd hearing Ryan's voice coming from a tree.

Kirsten slid out from underneath the branches and looked up at her daughter. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mmm." She stepped over her brother's legs and made herself at home in her mother's lap. "Couldn't sleep. What you doin?"

"Well, Ryan and I are looking up at the lights."

"Why don't you join us?"

"Sure," Sophie murmured. Kirsten was sure her daughter would have agreed with anything at this point. She was nearly back to sleep. Kirsten settled them under the tree and Sophie snuggled further into her mother.

Kirsten looked over at Ryan who was smiling at the tiny blonde bundle. They silently looked back up at the sturdy branches, blinking lights, and shimmering tinsel. Both were sure their newest guest was asleep until she suddenly spoke.

"Why aren't Daddy and Seth under here?"

"Well, Daddy gets too distracted and…"

"By the lights blinking?" Sophie interrupted, sounding and looking very confused.

"You know how silly Daddy is." Ryan assisted, giving Sophie a tiny poke in the ribs. She squirmed into Kirsten with a chuckle. Kirsten looked over at Ryan with a thankful look in her eyes.

Sandy never got distracted by the blinking lights but Sophie was too young to hear exactly what was distracting Daddy.

"Yeah…"

"And Seth is too distracting." Ryan added.

Sophie giggled. "Yes, I can 'magine that."

They were silent for a while longer and soon, Sophie's tiny snore let them know it was time to call it a night.

"Merry Christmas, Ryan."

"Merry Christmas, Kirsten."

They smiled at one another. This was the one time they allowed themselves to be perfectly Presbyterian and not add 'ukkah' to the end of the word. They knew if they tried any other time, they'd never hear the end of it from Seth.


	29. Gingerbread & Candy

_Prompt 14 – __**Gingerbread**__  
Prompt 20 - __**Candy**_

"Mom!"

Nothing.

"Mom!!"

Still silence.

"MOMMM!"

"What, Seth?" Sandy yelled from his office. "She's busy."

"Ugh, Dad! EW!"

Sandy rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of busy!"

"Sandy!" Kirsten shouted from the living room.

"Tell her I neeeeeed her!" Seth hollered from the kitchen.

"Seth, I can hear you!"

"Well, why didn't you answer the first three times?!"

"Because I was busy!"

"MOM, GROSS!!!!!!"

"Not that kind of busy." Seth could tell she was getting closer.

Kirsten entered the kitchen. Seth was slouched on the bar stool. Ryan was looking at him in disgust while Sophie sat on the island, leaning toward Seth with a look of concern on her face.

A perfect gingerbread house sat drying on the opposite counter. Its empty box along with empty plastic candy bags littered the counter space as well as the floor.

"Mommy…" Seth whined.

"Yes, Seth. I'm here." Kirsten stated, exasperatedly tossing her hands down by her side.

"Mommy, I don't feel good."

"Hmm…" Kirsten said, faux concern in her tone.

"We started on the gingerbread house like you wanted. So I'm over here supervising, you know how I do."

"I'm familiar with your supervising skills."

Seth understood that tone. "But this time I was totally justified. Cuz Ryan's the architect with the steady hand, you know. And I don't do that good putting it together but I have the good design ideas. Cuz remember I'm the artist. Like you, Mommy!" He was trying to pull the puppy dog eyes and the compliments off at the same time. Kirsten had to give him credit. He was doing pretty well this time.

"But I needed some brain food to munch on while I was being so creative. We were making such good time and Ryan put the final touches on the door when I looked down. And you know what? All the candy had vanished!"

Kirsten widened her eyes to look shocked. "Do you have any idea where it went?"

"Mom, I ate it!!!!" He wailed. "I ate it all! And now my tummy hurts. Here," he grabbed her hand and brought it toward his stomach. "Touch it. It feels… No! Don't touch it! You'll make it feel worse." He quickly redacted his last statement as her hand had edged closer to his stomach.

"Oh my. We'd better get it pumped, I guess." Kirsten grinned as she edged toward the cabinets.

"Mommy," her youngest asked earnestly. "Is he gonna live?" In response to this question, Seth moaned again.

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Of course, sweetheart." Her hands reached into the cabinet toward the desired medicine. "All he needs…" she grabbed a spoon from the drawer. "Is more candy." She slammed the PeptoBismol on the counter before setting the spoon on top and gliding out of the kitchen.


	30. Epiphany

**A/N** : _Wow. So tired…. Such crappy writing…._

_Three new chapters at once! Woah!!!_

_Prompt 19 - __**Epiphany**_

A seven year old Seth walked up to his mother, who was seated on the couch, reading a book.

"Mom, I've had an 'epi-fanny'."

"Did you clean it up?" She teased him.

Seth shook his head. "No. It's where you suddenly realize something and it's all life-altering."

"Oh, an epiphany." Kirsten scrunched her eyebrows together. "Where did you learn that word?" It was a frequently asked question.

"The new Batman." Comic books were often the answer. Kirsten made a mental note to mention that to her father the next time he tried to argue that sports were more fitting for children. She bet none of those little soccer playing brats had half the vocabulary as her son did.

"Oh, ok. So what is this epiphany of yours? You're not going to hop on a boxcar and join the circus, are you?"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry. I'm listening." Moments like these made her realize how much Sandy was rubbing off on her still.

"You should get me a brother. Or a sister. I'm not real picky. As long as they like comic books."

She had expected this but it still struck her speechless when he'd finally brought it up.

"Wh—wh—why do you want a brother or sister all of a sudden?" She stammered.

"It just occurred to me. I told you epiphanies were quick. But if I had a brother or sister, I could play with them and we could be friends. Cuz I hate the kids who live here and they hate me. But if I had someone like me, if you and Daddy made another person like me, then I'd have a best friend."

He looked up at his mother with his puppy dog eyes, which looked just like his father's. Especially when they were asking for an addition to the family.

"Plus, I'd have someone to blame stuff on." Seth added as a side note.

Kirsten chuckled at the icebreaker Seth had devised. "Well at least your priorities are in order." She made the most of the distraction. "I'll talk to your father about it. Why don't you put your swim shorts on and we'll go swimming?"

Those words were all it took for Seth to sprint out of the living room without another word on the previous subject. She sighed as she walked to her room to change.

The truth was she and Sandy had been trying desperately to grant Seth's wish. What hurt worse than failing at it was knowing the truth of why they couldn't conceive. It killed her knowing her decision almost ten years ago was causing the two most important people in her life so much pain.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked out to join her son. Unbeknownst to her (until around five years later), several miles away, a young boy was waiting to give them exactly what they needed.


	31. Shepherd

A/N : I hope everyone had a great Chrismukkah!

Prompt 15 - _Shepherd_

The whole Cohen clan watched their youngest star, Sophie, sing her solo in the Christmas pageant.

_Go tell it on the mountains, over the hills and everywhere._

While Sandy couldn't tear his eyes away from the stage, Kirsten couldn't take her eyes off of her husband.

_Go tell it on the mountains, that Jesus Christ is born._

She didn't think she had ever seen him look so proud. Of course, he was proud of Seth and his graphic novel. After college, he had collaborated with Zach Stephens. The new addition included the Ice Queen, the Litigator, and the Dragon Lady. (Much to Julie's chagrin.)

_While shepherds kept their watching o'er silent flocks by night,_

Watching Ryan's dreams come true made Sandy's own dream come true. Ryan had been picked up quickly by an architectural firm in Berkeley as soon as he had graduated. He had climbed the internal ladder at that company at lightning speed. He had the respect of his coworkers and a nice paycheck to top it off. Most importantly, he was happy.

_Behold throughout the heavens there shone a holy light!_

It seemed like every day Sandy told Kirsten how proud of her he was. For continuing in her sobriety, for being 'the best mom in the world' all over again, and for painting again. After silently watching her look through the classifieds for weeks, he had finally snatched the real estate portion from her and announced that they were going to look at spaces for her own gallery. He stood by proudly as she had made her dream come true.

_Go tell it on the mountains, over the hills and everywhere._

But she'd never seen him look this way before. He gazed up at the stage, mouthing the words as his youngest sang them beautifully. Kirsten smiled to herself, ecstatic that she had finally given him a child that shared his talent.

Seth had his humor. Ryan had his patience. (Although that was an acquired talent which had taken years to perfect.) But Sophie had his love of singing.

She sang when she did the dishes, when she showered, when she swam, when she was going to sleep.

Everyone clapped as Sophie finished her song. Kirsten shook her head, still grinning, as Sandy stood up and whistled. Kirsten remembered how embarrassed Seth had been at graduation. (In fact, he was cowering in his seat now.) But Sophie smiled excitedly at her father and even blew him a kiss.

Kirsten reached up, touching Sandy's back, and he sat back down. Quickly, her hand found his and he squeezed it tightly. She could practically feel how fast his heart was beating. They locked eyes and Kirsten could already hear him going on and on about how great Sophie had been.

She knew she would have to talk him out of buying her a microphone and a guitar. She knew he'd want to be Sophie's manager.

However when she read his eyes, he wasn't saying any of these things.

"_Thank you. I love you."_


End file.
